1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to game apparatuses and, more particularly, to a game apparatus having a plurality of operational stations so that a plurality of players can jointly play a game performed by the game apparatus.
2) Description of the Related Art
A conventional game apparatus, which provides a game played by a plurality of players, is generally managed by a computer provided in the game apparatus. In a game offered by such a game apparatus, a plurality of players guess a result of an action, such as that performed in a dice game. In the game apparatus, the result of the action is determined by a calculation performed by the computer.
Such a game apparatus has a plurality of operational stations (hereinafter referred to as satellites) so that each of the players can play at his or her own satellite. Each of the satellites has a display unit and an input unit. Guidance of a game or a result of the game is displayed on the display unit. The player can input information to the game apparatus through the input unit.
In the above-mentioned conventional game apparatus, the determination of the result of the game is controlled-only by the game apparatus (strictly, the computer in the game apparatus). The game is performed as if a plurality of players are jointly playing, but the game is actually performed by the game apparatus and each of the players individually. As a result, each of the players feels emotions, i.e., excitement at winning or frustration at loosing, not against other players but against the game apparatus only. Accordingly, no communication is produced between the players despite the fact that the plurality of players are playing the same game. This reduces some enjoyment of playing the game even though the game can be played by a plurality of players. Thus, the object of the game apparatus cannot be fully achieved.
Additionally, in a game apparatus which determines a result of the game only by the game apparatus, it may be difficult for each of the players to feel they have received fair or equal treatment by the game apparatus. That is, some players, particularly players whose expectation did not come true, may suspect that the result of the game directed to their own satellite was intentionally determined to be uneven or unfair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,715 to Matumoto et. al. discloses a dice displaying apparatus for a computer game machine having a display showing a rolling of one of the dice. This game machine has six control panels so that six players can play jointly. Each of the control panels is provided with a trackball which can be rotated by the player. The game machine has a CRT display on which motion of one of the dice is displayed. To play with this game machine, each of the players guesses a number to be shown by the dice and inputs the number through their own control panel. One of the players is then selected by the game machine, and the selected player rotates the trackball of his/her own panel. The apparatus detects a rotational direction and a rotational speed of the trackball so as to obtain information of a rotational movement of the trackball. The apparatus simulates a rolling of the dice according to the information of the rotation of the track ball, and the rolling of the dice is displayed on the CRT display. Information derived from a random number system may be added when the simulation is performed. The number indicated by the dice is finally displayed on the CRT display.
In the above-mentioned dice game machine, one of the players becomes a shooter, and the rolling of the dice somewhat depends on an operation for rotating the trackball. As a result, the number indicated by the dice, which is the result of the dice game, is dependent on the shooter's operation. That is, one of the players is involved in the determination process of the game. Accordingly, emotions of other players involved in the game are directed at the shooter. This adds fun to the dice game machine which fun is inherently involved in an actual dice game which is played by a plurality of players. Additionally, since one of the players is involved in the result determining process, the players tend to believe the game machine is fair, i.e., the players are treated equally by the game machine.
In the above-mentioned dice game machine, the rolling motion of the dice is simulated by a computer. Thus, the result of the game is displayed on the CRT display. However, the result determining process is unknown to the players. Accordingly, the players may still have an impression that the result of the game is controlled by the computer in the game machine. Thus, the game is not as enjoyable as a dice game using actual dice.
On the other hand, dice game machines using actual dice is known. In such dice game machines, dice are mechanically thrown onto a field, and players directly observe rolling of the dice and the final result indicated by the dice. In order to consecutively perform throwing of the dice, the dice game machine must have a dice throwing mechanism and a dice collecting mechanism to collect the dice from the field and return them to a launching station.
As the dice throwing mechanism, a mechanism used in a baseball pitching machine can be used in which pitching machine an object (ball) to be thrown is fed between two rollers which are rotated at a high speed. As an alternative, the dice are placed at a predetermined position and are shot by means of a reciprocation or a rotation of a mechanical member. Further, the dice may be blown out by ejection of air.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No.3-146082 discloses a dice game machine having a dice throwing mechanism using a plunger. In this dice throwing mechanism, the dice are conveyed to a predetermined position where the plunger is located. The dice are thrown by a reciprocation of the plunger in a predetermined direction. Additionally, the dice game machine uses a conveyor belt as a dice collecting mechanism which collects the dice thrown onto a field. That is, in this game machine, the field itself is a conveyer belt. The conveyer belt is moved after the dice are thrown to the field to convey the dice to the predetermined position. When the dice reach a predetermined position, the dice fall on another conveyor belt which conveys the dice to the position where the plunger is located. The conveying system of this dice game machine is complicated, and thus frequent maintenance operations are needed, which decreases a reliability of the game machine.
In this dice game machine, the dice are thrown onto the field by the same throwing force each time. And the throwing force is determined by the dice game machine, and thus the force is always constant. That is, this game machine cannot control the throwing force of the dice. Accordingly, the player cannot directly affect the dice. Thus, the game is less enjoyable than an actual dice game.
When the dice throwing mechanism like the above-mentioned pitching machine is used, it is difficult to change the throwing force in a very short time because a rotational speed of the rollers cannot be changed so quickly. Additionally, there may be a problem in that dice are damaged or broken by a pressing force exerted by the rollers.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No.54-62033 discloses a game machine having a dice collecting mechanism using a rake member which moves parallel to a surface of a field. In this game machine, two dice are used. The rake member moves the dice in a predetermined direction. In this dice collecting mechanism, guiding plates are provided on the field so that the dice moved by the rake member are guided to a center of one of sides of the field. Since a number indicated on each of the dice is read at a top face of the dice, the dice are not allowed to be on top of each other. That is, the dice must be placed side by side. Thus, the field is divided into left and right areas by a transparent plate, and one of the dice is located in the left area and the other of the dice is located in the right area. This collecting mechanism is simple as compared to that disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No.3-146082. However, a configuration of the field is restricted and the field is divided into two areas. Thus, the dice game machine appears significantly different than a traditional dice game table. This goes against a trend in the recent game machine market in which a real feeling (a traditional game feeling) is preferred.